


[Translation]Drinking with the Devil与恶魔共饮

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drinking, Gen, The Arrangement
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 克鲁利发明了酒精饮料，邪恶的完美伪装。又名，克鲁利的五次饮料发明和一次挫败。





	1. 美索不达米亚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinking with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038858) by [shambling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling). 



> 【作者注】我本打算写个5+1系列，但写出来更像是5+1个单独的小故事。

 

3900年前的美索不达米亚[1]。

 

“我们就不能坐下来谈谈这件嘶嘶事吗？”克鲁利一屁股坐上晒得暖呼呼的岩石。亚茨拉菲尔用怀疑的目光打量着他，对立了4000年，他很难不抱有疑心。“喝一杯吧。”恶魔挥手示意身边的杯子。于是乎亚茨拉菲尔既没开口也没喝。“我们是不死之身，克鲁利，不需要喝东西。”

 

这让克鲁利大笑起来。如果有人问他说的嘶嘶声是什么意思时他也会乐到。“是的，不过我想你会喜欢这个的。我的新发明，我管它叫做啤酒。”亚茨拉菲尔只是扬起一条眉毛作为回应，于是克鲁利自己喝了一些他的新发明，更得意了。“你看,”他用以后几个世纪人类哄小孩子上床睡觉了的那种动之以情晓之以理的语调说道。“我们已经敌对了差不多4000年了，是时候达成某种协议了吧？”[2]

 

“和恶魔做交易？你把我当什么了，克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔一本正经地回答，仍然坚持站着，虽然他真的很想坐下来。克鲁利又喝了几口啤酒，做了个鬼脸，笑了起来。“不是那种交易啦，天使，我只是想也许我们可以达成共识，别再把对方的肉体弄死了，你不会相信底下的文书工作有多烦。”

 

“哦，我可以，真的可以。”亚茨拉菲尔反驳道，觉得坐在他的老对手旁边也许并没那么糟糕。“搞不好得花上几十年时间，还得解释来解释去，你不过只是想要跟上次的同款而已。”

 

“还得忍受在此期间没有合适身体的不便。”克鲁利同意道,“我就是不喜欢地狱火和蛆虫那档子事嘛。一团糟。”亚茨拉斐尔发出了一个小小的声音，表明他理解，至少是一部分，但并不是真的理解，也不完全同意。[3]

 

“那么，你的意思是，我们应该达成共识，停止伤害对方的肉体？”

 

“差不多吧，意味着我们可以专注于各自的工作，而不必花那么多时间向管理层解释为什么又需要申请一个完美的身体了。这种东西得慢慢调试的。”这次，亚茨拉菲尔发出的声音是表示同意的了。对抗性交易棺材上的第一颗钉子，尽管他俩还不知道这一点。“嘶嘶嘶握个手？”克鲁利拿出一只手，保持另一只手在对方视线范围内。他相信天使不会像他那样出尔反尔。本性使然。

 

他们握手。协议生效。

 

“好了，现在我能诱惑你尝试一下我的发明吗？你会喜欢的。”亚茨拉菲尔给了他一个不置可否的狡猾眼神。“你说你叫它啤酒？平常喝的水有什么问题吗？”克鲁利咧着嘴洋洋自得了一下。[4]

 

“这个嘛,”他夸张地开始吹,“啤酒是用粮食发酵的。它使人类进入一种醺然陶醉的状态，于是他们会做出错误的决定，还会找彼此的麻烦。但是,”这是他真正引以为豪的一点,“他们觉得非常享受，因为他们的大脑会欺骗他们，让他们认为一直喝酒一直爽，而实际上，喝多了只会脑子不清，可能还会变得有点好斗。最棒的是，如果你戒一段时间，就会浑身不舒服。不舒服到将你变成火药桶，怀疑自己到底做了什么触怒了神灵。所有有此经历的灵魂，都受到了一丝玷污。此外，啤酒比未经过滤的水干净，以现在的流行程度，很快它就会变成最安全的饮品了。”克鲁利咧嘴一笑，露出两排牙齿。“哦，而且它味道还不怎么样。”他补充道，作为 _主菜[5]_ 。

 

“你真是一流的推销员，恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔冷冷地说。“我们能用神迹消除这些不良影响，应该可以排除这种不利因素。”克鲁利兴奋地点了点头，然后把杯子递给他。“试试看，我有预感，它会一炮而红。”

 

【作者注】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]只是小写的协议，不是大写的那项，大写的协议至少还要等1000年。

[3]比如某个好心的亲戚说带点种族主义色彩的话时，你会发出的那种声音，打个比方，老奶奶坚持把隔壁邻居称为“那个有色人种绅士”。

[4]隐喻。

[5][法语]piece de resistance。并不是说他是这样说的啦，这个词还要几百年才有呢。

 

 


	2. 意大利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗马，几杯红酒下肚，一个新点子诞生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不确定本文的“协议”日期能对上书里的。

_1900_ _年前的意大利(罗马)[1]_

 

“亚茨拉菲尔！”

 

“克鲁利？”

 

“尼在这儿干甚么？”

 

“克鲁利，你喝醉了吗？另外，这问题我还想问你呢，亲爱的男孩。”

 

“对！管理！对。”克鲁利喝得酩酊大醉。他喜欢罗马人，他们不仅泰然自若地接受了葡萄酒(他的另一项发明)，而且非常热衷于享受美好的生活，还有异教徒。他们那边的人。

 

“克鲁利，你要清醒一下吗？还是说我必须降到跟你一样的你的水平？提醒你，这不是第一次了。”

 

“我们嘶嘶嘶俩样都做好了。”克鲁利边说边皱了皱眉头，准备跟体内的酒精道别。“哎哟。”

 

“这完全是你的错，克鲁利。现在，我们找一瓶酒和一张桌子，像文明人一样谈谈这件事好吗？”克鲁利点点头，奇迹般地找到了一个安静的、有两张空沙发的角落。

 

过了一段时间[2]，他们两个都喝醉了，但是很愉快。

 

“所以你是在告诉我，你一直被送到我所在的地方，试图制衡善良，而我一直被送到你所在的地方，试图制衡邪恶？”亚茨拉菲尔绞尽脑汁试着去理解，他不确定酒对他的目的有没有帮助。“没错！”克鲁利带着超乎必要的热情说道。“这就是为什么罗马这么嘶嘶好的原因。这里有葡萄酒和异教，但也有建筑和戏院。”

 

“对。”

 

“这真是浪费时间。我在这里的时候就可以把剧院和建筑搞起来了。要我们俩都来这里各自搭建自己的那半，好建立一个中立的网络也蠢了。”亚茨拉菲尔知道自己醉了，因为那个恶魔的话听上去好有道理哦。

 

“你真的是在暗示我认为你在暗示的东西吗？”他问道。说出这样一个长句对于都能看到重影的人来说简直是重大突破。

 

“这嘶嘶取决于你认为我在暗示嘶嘶什么。”克鲁利含糊不清地回答，挑了挑眉毛，他认为这种动作很有挑逗性。他们可是在罗马。[3]

 

“天哪。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，若有所思地盯着手中刚刚自动斟满的酒杯。“我还以为你是在建议我们互不干涉呢。”克鲁利对天使露出过于灿烂的笑容，露出两排牙齿。“哦，不，天使，这是一个更好的主意。”

 

***

 

早上，克鲁利出发前往希腊，准备传播启蒙思想和基督教，但也试图说服他们发动另一场战争，或者至少继续学习数学。亚茨拉菲尔留在了意大利，并承诺继续将人类推向无法言喻的愚蠢境地，同时完善地暖的概念。

 

这样真的挺合理的。

 

【作者注】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]当然，时间是完全相对的，这次，是大约4个小时。时间的相对性浮动型相当大。如果你还不到一岁，那么一周可能相当于你整个生命的十分之一。如果你是5岁，那么一整年仍然是你生命的五分之一，所以一整周不见朋友真的蛮久的了。当你长到50岁的时候，一年就是你什么的五十分之一了，所以一周不见爱人你也挺自在，不会感到怎么痛苦。现在想象你是不朽的，不可思议的老，注定要永远继续下去。4个小时只是为了打开话匣子。这里要给D·亚当斯先生[a]当头一棒。你可能认为一年是很长的一段时间，但对于永恒来说一年短得不能再短了。

[3]确实如此。

 

【译注】

[a]D·亚当斯：道格拉斯·亚当斯，《银河系漫游指南》的作者。


	3. 苏格兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的英雄一边考虑法苏联盟的后果，一边在山顶品尝威士忌。

 

_苏格兰，500年前[1]。_

 

“协议”一直很顺利。如果有人追问，并且在确信对方听不见的情况下，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利可能会同意，到了这份儿上“协议”更像是友谊或伙伴关系。不许跟别人说哟。

 

“你确定这跟你没关系吗？”亚茨拉菲尔站在一处高山顶上说。他听起来好像生病了，脸色也很苍白。可能只是稀薄的晨曦作祟。“没有。”克鲁利的脸色同样苍白。他开始在身上翻找东西。“除非你把‘老联盟'的形成也算进去，但这基本都是詹姆士[a]的错。“我就提了一句如果那样惹恼英国人倒是挺滑稽的。”他拍了拍紧身上衣，拿出一个瓶子，拔掉软木塞，喝了一大口，然后递给亚茨拉菲尔。

 

天使也喝了一口，脸皱成一团，大声咳嗽起来。“你说这是什么来着？”

 

“我没说。这是威士忌。”[2]

 

“呃呃。好难喝。”

 

“这就对了！”克鲁利冷冷地笑了笑,“这是上世纪初我起床上厕所时发明的[3]。它甚至比啤酒更可怕、更烈。让你喝醉的速度加快一倍，你会觉得自己在喝酒的同时把鼻毛都拔光了。”他当时为此感到非常自豪，还对它有伟大的计划呢。起个瞎拼乱写的名字，还是发展出一种围绕如何正确饮用该酒的男权文化。他还没有决定是哪一种。

 

亚茨拉菲尔又喝了一大口才把酒瓶递给克鲁利。“下面还有些人活着呢。我得去看看我能做些什么。”他像个准备上场战斗的士兵一样挺直了肩膀。

 

“我也去。”克鲁利突然说道。“早点完成我们就能早点回爱丁堡，喝他个酩酊大醉。”

 

“我真了解我。”

 

天使和恶魔肩并肩走下山，往冷溪地的沼泽进发。

 

【作者注1】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]和威士忌有些许不同，或者完全没有区别，你自己挑吧。

[3]你在家工作的时候，会时不时去回复一封电子邮件，以表现你还在工作，绝不是在洗衣服，或是打游戏。

 

【作者注2】

对于那些不了解苏格兰历史的人来说，这篇的时间点是苏格兰弗洛登战役之后的第二天早晨。两边共死了一万两千人。

我非常想把Whisk(e)y这种乱品乱写的殊荣记到克鲁利头上，但从书里设定看他当时在睡大觉。我假设这个名字1495年第一次出现在苏格兰的书面记录前就已经存在了。花上几年时间才广为流传也挺合理的。

我也想让这个故事更有趣，更轻松，但是我那个，写到弗洛登战役了……

 

【译注】

[a]詹姆士：苏格兰国王詹姆士四世，因为苏格兰和法国有盟约，而1513年英王亨利八世开始渡海参与对法战争，法王路易十二求助詹姆士四世希望他能从北牵制住英军，詹姆士四世也觉得此时英军大部队已经南下法国正是好时机，于是率军入侵英格兰，不料亨利八世早就对近年苏格兰边境部署增强有所提防，北边地方军并未大举征调。最终决战发生在弗洛登山附近的高地，英军战死1500，苏格兰则有10000-17000，包括詹姆士四世本人。


	4. 西班牙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴塞罗那的鸡尾酒酒吧，克鲁利想方设法让他周围的人面红耳赤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严格来说，鸡尾酒到1806年才有，而海滩炮这款要到1980年代才出现。但书里说克鲁利从圣经时代就开始喝鸡尾酒了，你打我啊。

_西班牙，100年前[1]。_

 

“你看，这就是这款酒的聪明之处。”他们喝醉了，这跟换个餐厅吃饭没什么区别，克鲁利正在解释他迄今为止最新也是最引以为傲的发明。“好喝，好喝到根本不像喝酒，但需要很长时间才能调好，而且会让排在你后面点单的每个人心烦意乱。还价格过高。另外，”他挥舞着手,“主菜来了（重点是）[2]，这款酒大多数的名字都非常非常蠢。”

 

亚茨拉菲尔扬起眉毛，啜饮了一口面前缤纷的饮料——隐约的粉红色，有水果的味道。他意识到，喝得越多，就越需要集中精力来停止房间的旋转。“那这个叫什么？”

 

“‘海滩性爱’。”克鲁利大气不喘一口地说[3]，亚茨拉菲尔呛到了。“克鲁利！”他发出嘶嘶声，环顾四周，吓坏了。

 

“告诉你这酒的名字都很蠢了。”克鲁利高兴地笑着说。“这款叫‘呜呜’。”他呷了一口，尽管小纸伞都要戳到眼睛里了，他是一副优雅的样子。

 

“这些是你发明的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，一边对着杯底沉思着，一边拿纸伞戳着一片水果跑。“你不觉得很厉害吗？”克鲁利问道。“19世纪以来我业余时间一直在完善它们。”

 

“你真是懂得充分利用时间。”亚茨拉菲尔拿起酒单，拦住了酒吧招待。“这次你想要什么，克鲁利？”

 

“来一杯‘蹦跳裸奔’吧。[4]

 

“一杯，啊，等下，那个……”他仔细阅读酒单，想找出一款说出口不会尴尬的。“啊，有了。”这次轮到亚茨拉菲尔对克鲁利露出饿狼般的笑容了。“来杯‘地狱之旅’。”

 

***

 

（再次）烂醉的两个人高高兴兴摇摇晃晃地走出大门，来到兰布拉大道。“我们去海嘶嘶滩吧。”克鲁利兴致勃勃地说，紧紧抓住亚茨拉菲尔的袖子才没摔倒。他瞎指了一下，他们就来到目的地了。“法术！”他热情洋溢地对大海喊道:“别的旅行方式都是垃圾！”他一把搂住亚茨拉菲尔的脖子，把他推倒在地。

 

两人四仰八叉倒在沙滩上，亚茨拉菲尔被压在克鲁利身下。“这让我想到了另一个鸡尾酒的名字。”克鲁利眉开眼笑。

 

“你已经有一款‘海滩性爱’了。”亚茨拉菲尔对着他的肩膀喃喃自语，但没有抱怨的意思。“不不不。”克鲁利坚定地回答道，找到亚茨拉菲尔的脸，好把他们的额头贴在一起。“你太迟钝了。我要造一个新的，叫堕落天使。”

 

亚茨拉菲尔呻吟起来。

 

【作者注1】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]这个短语现在已经成为词典的固定组成部分

[3]值得注意的是，迄今为止，克劳利是历史上唯一一个点餐时不会对着这个名字傻笑的人。这堪称一项成就。

[4]克鲁利也是唯一一个连笑都没笑就点了这道菜的人。后来，他又点了“臀缝之沙”，大气都不喘地又点了“滑溜溜的奶头”。身边的亚茨拉菲尔都要因为替对方害臊原地湮灭了。

 

【作者注2】

[1]这其实是我的第一个点子。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔在酒吧里，克鲁利兴高采烈地解释着鸡尾酒(大写C)。故事发生在波达斯鸡尾酒吧，据说是巴塞罗那最古老的鸡尾酒吧。

[2]这里提到的所有鸡尾酒都是真的，如果你喜欢尝试它们的话，做法如下：

海滩性爱——伏特加，蜜桃杜松子酒，橙汁，蔓越莓汁，少量柠檬汁和一杯新鲜或马拉斯奇诺樱桃。

呜呜——伏特加，桃味利口酒，树莓。

蹦跳裸奔——柠檬伏特加，葡萄柚汁，糖浆和……啤酒。

地狱之旅——桃子杜松子酒、野莓杜松子酒、草莓杜松子酒、野格迈斯特酒和红牛酒。这款酒你在1984年之前无法调制，但它的名字太完美了，不能不用。

臀缝之沙——马里布椰子朗姆酒，摩根船长朗姆酒，菠萝汁和蔓越莓汁。可能时间也不对。

[3]堕落天使——这是一款真的鸡尾酒！我在网上找到了两个配方，但是大多数地方似乎都同意如下这种:

杜松子酒，薄荷绿奶油，糖浆和苦味。

听起来难喝，但视觉效果绝佳。

另一个配方是：柑橘朗姆酒，橙皮甜酒，蔓越莓汁和起泡白葡萄酒。这听起来更可口。

PS：据说“海滩性爱”是为了卖桃子杜松子酒而发明的，因为人们来佛罗里达就是为了性和海滩，所以才有这名字。然而，另一种配方似乎要早至少5年，似乎是把寇德岬鸡尾酒和毛脐鸡尾酒结合起来了。不管怎样，都是80年代发明的。

 

【译注】其实我觉得这篇可以打斜杠了，蛇已经把天使压在身下，而亚茨拉菲尔想的是海滩性爱？？？

 

 


	5. 美国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利带亚茨拉菲尔去54俱乐部[a]，以隆重推出他最新也是最引以为傲的发明——短饮。

【简介】克鲁利带亚茨拉菲尔去54俱乐部[a]，以隆重推出他最新也是最引以为傲的发明——短饮。

 

章五·美国

 

美国，30年前[1]。

 

“克鲁利，我亲爱的男孩，我真的不想和你去迪斯科舞厅。”亚茨拉菲尔平静地坐在酒店房间的角落里，克鲁利则在床边合着收音机的节奏翩翩起舞。“哦，去嘛，天使。”他低声哼着。“有那么多的诡计供你挫败！而且，我还要向你们展示我的最新作品呢！你会喜欢的，我保证。”他在背后交叉手指[b]。埋头看书的亚茨拉菲尔瞥了恶魔一眼。“我就知道你缠着我一起旅行别有用心。除了向我展示电话线那档子事外。”

 

“来嘛~~~。”克鲁利扑倒在床上，透过太阳镜的边缘，向亚茨拉菲尔投以他最迷人、最具有诱惑性的目光。“就算看在我的份上？”[2]

 

“好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔沉默了好一会儿，小心翼翼地把书签夹好，把书放到一边。“你说去哪儿？”

 

***

 

克鲁利拉着亚茨拉菲尔越过排队的人群直接进去了大门。“那是费•达纳韦吗？”[3]

 

“也许吧,”克鲁利平静地说着，把亚茨拉菲尔领进了一个音响没那么大声的卡座。“坐着别动，我去拿酒来。艾尔顿！嗨，真高兴见到你。”打完招呼克鲁利就融入了人群，留下亚茨拉菲尔一个人一边摆弄着他的衬衫领子一边观察他人。他选择把注意力集中在菲•达纳韦身上，于是她在瞬间体会到一种超越一切的快乐感，当然，她很快就把这种快乐归功于她的快乐蹦迪夜了。好吧，至少值得一试。

 

克鲁利端着放有色彩鲜艳小玻璃杯的托盘回到桌前，亚茨拉菲尔焕发着善念的温暖，堪比一个双灯管电暖炉。[4]“我管这款叫短饮！”克鲁利自豪地说，散发出抱儿子的喜悦。[5]“尽管美国人坚持称他们为枪饮[c]。”他转过头，酸溜溜地看了看酒保，酒保压根没有注意到他。

 

“这些‘短饮’有什么效果？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，就像一个成年人试图理解儿童的游戏。“它们就像鸡尾酒，但杯更小，味更烈。”克鲁利简洁地说。“很容易就能喝醉，速度非常快，很多名字都挺蠢，颜色也是。这套是蓝色的。”他得意地补充道，好像这还不够明显似的。

 

“什么味道？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，并不完全期待对方回答。

 

“蓝色。”克鲁利回答，一口干了一杯。“来吧，喝完这些我们跳舞。”

 

原则上说，天使不会跳舞，但是一盘酒加两杯龙舌兰日出下肚，他们至少会被诱惑到在舞池里意义不明地雀跃，同时散发出一种纯善和热情的气息，以至于没有人会去嘲笑他[6]。

 

【作者注】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]撇开感性和理性原则，克劳利给人狗狗眼的功力是无人能敌，这可是让人心惊胆战的蛇状瞳孔！当然，也许只是亚茨拉菲尔对此招架不住而已。

[3]现代演员中亚茨拉菲尔只认得出这一位，因为他是文学改编剧的粉丝。

[4]这种善念非常强烈，但不幸的是，只能辐射大约2英尺半径范围。

[5]就像婴儿，短饮可以给你带来极大的快乐，但也会导致你被呕吐物覆盖。

[6]如果真嘲笑起天使来，可要做好后果很严重的准备哦。

 

【译注】

[a]54俱乐部：七十年代纽约的传奇俱乐部，美国俱乐部文化、夜生活文化的经典代表，1977年开，1979年关闭，所以这篇的30年前……应该是40年前了……这次差的有点远哎……不过时间的相对性对两个永生生物来说，10年应该的确不算什么。

[b]背后交叉双指：表示自己这时候在说谎。

[c]短饮（shots）和枪饮（shooters），其实都是翻译成短饮，前者只是把单种酒分装小玻璃瓶，后者是小型鸡尾酒。


	6. 英格兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1的故事，“一月戒酒”的由来。

_英格兰，5年前[1]。_

“‘一月戒酒’。”克鲁利尽可能清晰而冷静地说。“‘一月戒酒’，亚茨拉斐尔。一月。戒酒。”

 

“哦，对。”亚茨拉菲尔高兴地回答。“这点子棒极了，不是吗？我是受你的启发。”克鲁利只是嘀咕了几句，亚茨拉菲尔抿了一口茶，露出了他那最气人的汽车推销员式的微笑。“毕竟，如果喝酒会给灵魂带来这些小小的伤害，我觉得不喝酒应该会带来一点点光芒吧，一波微微的善意。这年头，你得有大局意识，不是吗？”[2]

 

“来真的啊，天使。”克鲁利终于回答道，好不容易找回了自己的声音,“你对自己真狠,”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他的话。“哦，跟我没有关系啦，亲爱的男孩。只是为了勒戒人类的。好了，我店里有一瓶上好的白兰地，希望你来帮我消耗一下。”

 

克鲁利深呼了一口气，他没有完全意识到自己一直在憋气。

 

“你这个混蛋。”他深情地笑了。“我很乐意。”

 

【作者注】

[1]差不多那个时候吧。

[2]这样一搞，激怒了各方势力，宇宙平衡就此打破。

 


End file.
